


Pie Guy

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, postep 17x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: She’d never been more thankful for her faithful red lipstick in her entire life.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Pie Guy

**Author's Note:**

> might be weird, oh well 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> also, fair warning- I won’t be doing a sequel to this one, too many already in the queue!

Nick had called Ellie right as she left Ziva’s cabin effectively taking her mind off Odette’s perplexing offer. He’d said something about bringing over pie- _did she hear him right?_ A small shake to her head as if to clear that thought, surely he said something else. Nicholas Torres didn’t seem like a “pie” guy...

Ellie arrived at her place after Nick, evidenced by the warm light emitting from her living room windows. Putting her truck in park, she quickly collected herself before entering. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess after the case—Ziva returning, Tony knowing, Sarah being Sahar, Odette’s mysterious offer—it was all too much frankly. She was dying for normalcy, or at least- a semblance of normalcy. A big, deep breath to calm her racing mind and she exhaled. A post-case takeout drink with her best friend was exactly what she needed. Just knowing Nick was inside waiting for her soothed her nerves, his presence quieted every storm, every anxiety, every fear. Attempting to not look too deeply into _that_ thought, Ellie hopped out of the truck and made her way to the front door.

Extending her hand towards the handle, Ellie was surprised when it swung open sharply to reveal a grinning Nick on the other side. Her breath caught at the sheer contentment on his face; it’d been a while since Ellie saw such a genuine expression on him. To think it just happened to be while he was hanging out with her, well there was no such thing as coincidences, right?

He finally spoke as he stepped to the side to let her in. “Hey,” it was simple and said with a smile, but it sent off flutters low in her stomach. Which Ellie promptly tried to ignore.

“Hey you, you got here quick,” she said in reply in an attempt to keep it light.

“Well I made a stop on the way, but I knew exactly what I wanted so it didn’t take long,” Nick answered cryptically.

Ellie raised an eyebrow but he shrugged her off and made his way towards the kitchen, leaving her no choice but to follow and see what he’d picked up.

Turning the corner, Ellie noted two things—first, there was no takeout food and her empty stomach grumbled in response. Nick’s wars must have caught the sound because his head quickly turned to look at her midsection and a low chuckle sounded under his breath. Ellie shot a stern glare his way, and Nick raised his hands in surrender, quickly clamping his mouth shut. Ellie continued her assessment, a strange, circular dish covered in foil sat on her kitchen counter.

She whirled around to face Nick, “You actually brought pie??”

Ellie could tell he was biting back a laugh before he responded, “Of course I did. I said I would, why would I lie?”

Ellie was utterly confused as she stuttered out, “But- but you- pie- and, since when- you’re not a pie guy!” She finally landed on, and even as she said it aloud, she realized how ridiculous it sounded but she couldn’t get past it.

Something in Nick’s eyes shifted yet Ellie couldn’t quite place the emotion she saw. He took a calculated step closer to her as he began, “Well, you see, you’re right- I never was a pie guy.”

Ellie harrumphed as she her claims were validated.

Nick slightly shook his head before pressing on, in words and movement, “I wasn’t...until good ol’ Mr. Mir showed me the light.”

Nick had slowly advanced on Ellie so much so she didn’t realize she was involuntarily backing up until her butt hit the counter’s edge. A nervous swallow slid down her throat at their sudden closeness and the strong flutters it elicited. A meek, “Oh?” was all Ellie could manage from the heat of his glare.

A smug grin formed on his face, his gaze captivating, and his rough whisper didn’t help, “Yeah... _Apple_.”

Immediately Ellie recognized the reference to Mir’s- unfortunate- nickname for her. But coming from Nick’s lips, it- well, did things to her insides she’d rather not say.

Nick went on before she could conjure a witty comeback. “But you see, that’s where I disagree with him—“

A snort came from Ellie, who finally found her voice, “That- just that is where you disagree with him?”

Nick’s face morphed into a disapproving look, “Ellie, just- okay? Please.” Shaking his head, “Anyways, as I was saying,” a quick glare directed her way, “I disagree with his choice, apple pie.”

Her raised eyebrows the unspoken question.

“You see, apple pie may represent the wholesome, homey vibe you were giving off to him—“ Ellie’s scoff and eyeroll couldn’t be contained, but Nick was not discouraged. “But it’s just not you. Then that got me thinking...what pie _are_ you?”

A short barking laugh escaped her mouth, but Nick didn’t give her time to retort.

“Not pumpkin, it’s warm and comfortable, like how you make others feel, but still- wasn’t quite right. Not key lime- no, you may be tangy and tart like it, but you don’t have the same bite—well, that I know of,” he said with a wink that garnered him another eyeroll. “Not pecan because- ew, who likes pecans? And mixed berry wasn’t quite perfect either, yes- it’s a brave and bold flavor much like yourself, but still it left me wanting more...”

Ellie’s body temperature started to rise as the intensity of Nick’s stare kicked those flutters into overdrive. She barely registered him boxing her in as he reached around her to remove the foil from the referenced pie.

“Chocolate was a close second, the smooth, rich, delectable taste as it slides down your throat and makes you want to lick your lips. Yeah- that was close, but still- not _exactly_ what I had in mind.”

Ellie gulped, he was inches from her face now. She licked her lips in anticipation and Nick followed the movement of her tongue like a hawk stalking its prey.

“No, see the perfect flavor for you, Eleanor Bishop?” She nodded incrementally for him to continue. “Cherry.” Nick licked his own lips as he brought the fresh cherry pie around between them.

Her facial expression must have shown her slight confusion because never had she said cherry was her favorite.

Nick smirked, “The fiery red evokes a certain element of... _passion_ in me. It reminds me of those bright-“ he placed the pie back down and gripped the counter beside her hips, “luscious-“ he tilted his head to have his mouth hover over hers as he lowered his voice, “ _fuck-me_ lips of yours.”

Ellie’s breath caught in her throat, lungs constricted she thought for sure the flutters that turned into an earthquake would tear her apart if Nick didn’t follow through now.

Nick ground out as she began to pant, “Tell me to stop, Ellie.”

It was barely above a whisper, “I can’t.”

A growl erupted from him, his head dipping to her ear. Scruff lightly scratching her sensitive skin, she saw stars. “Pantsuit, red lips, bedroom. Five minutes.”

Her chest heaving, Ellie practically flung herself towards her room once Nick gave her space. She’d never been more thankful for her faithful red lipstick in her entire life. It was just icing on the cake— _or whipped cream on the pie_ —that its name was “Fuck-Me Cherry,” Ellie thought with a devious grin.

Her troubles all but forgotten thanks to Nick—she’d tell him later her plans to turn down Odette. First- she had some _business_ to attend to...


End file.
